Parapsychology 101
by Dinia Steel
Summary: Edward Cullen is a published author and recognized as an up and coming amateur in the field of Parapsychology, but he's going to college just so he can be enrolled in class being taught by Dr. Bella Swan who has become one of the most famous writer of books on the same subject, and Edward's hero. Who will teach who?
1. Chapter 1

Parapsychology 101

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is a published author and recognized as an up and coming armature in the field of Parapsychology, but he's going to college just so he can be enrolled in class being taught by Dr. Bella Swan who has become one of the most famous writer of books on the same subject, and Edward's hero. Who will teach who?

**Warning:** Bella Swan is not a very nice person in this first story. She, however, has her reasons for being like she is which will be discovered in the sequels.

**Authors Note:** Parapsychology 101 is a re-work of a previously posted story by the same name. It became the first in a trilogy I call _**Dark vs Light**_. The second story is called _**Keeper of the Flame**_ and the third is named _**Carrying the Torch**_. I don't have a schedule yet for posting of the re-worked chapters, but as soon as my beta and I figure it out, it'll be posted. If I ever publish an e-book, this series will probably be the one that it happens to.

~o0o~

Day 1

Chapter 1

The first day of the semester was exciting and Edward couldn't wait to get to his first class; Parapsychology 101 with Dr. Isabella Swan. She was one of the most published experts in the field of parapsychology today. He had read all of her books and he couldn't wait to meet her face to face. She was his hero and had been ever since he'd read that first book on the subject. The whole book was devoted to Dr. Swan's work with the paranormal. She was the reason Edward was here.

From what he'd read about her, they were close in age. He was maybe a year or two older. He wasn't sure why that fact was important to him, but it was.

There was the click of an opening a door to the right of the lecture platform, and a tiny young woman with long chestnut hair pulled into a messy bun and huge, chocolate brown eyes entered. She had impossibly long thick lashes, that Edward felt sure must be fake. He knew about false eyelashes from Esme. It was Dr. Swan. She was wearing what looked like a Chanel business suit. He only recognized it's style because Esme used to make such a big deal about the ones she owned. Everything about Dr. Swan screamed class.

Edward could smell her perfume from where he was sitting right smack in the center of the second row. He didn't know what it was called, but it sure did smell good. He knew it wouldn't be a cheap brand.

As Dr. Swan removed her suit jacket it became apparent the blouse beneath was made of a very soft feminine fabric and it clung to her body without being suggestive. She hung the jacket on the back of the chair behind the lecture table, tucked in the tail of the silk blouse she was wearing with the suit's pencil skirt, and turned to the assembled students.

Stunning. That was the only description of Dr. Swan that Edward could surmise; absolutely stunning. The photographs Edward had seen of Dr. Swan didn't do her justice. Edward was feeling even more attracted to her in person. He really hoped he could get to know her better.

"Good morning class." Professor Swan had a rich melodic voice that without raising carried very well through the lecture hall. "This is Parapsychology 101 and I am Professor Swan." she paused to see if there were any 'oh shit, I'm in the wrong lecture hall' remarks.

There were none. "Well, that's a first," she muttered as she pushed away from the lecture table. Her hands were now on her hips as she paced up and down the raised platform. "If any of you, as of yet, have not acquired a copy of the class syllabus, there are some here on the edge of the lecture table. Please take one and be sure to have the textbooks required by the next lecture period, as there will be a discussion on the material in the first chapter." Her eyes scanned and assessed the class as she spoke.

"For today we will devote our time to exploring what you hope the lecture topics will be. This will be just about your only chance to indulge yourselves in class." She leaned back against the table again and crossed not only her ankles but also her arms just below her breasts. "So please raise your hands for recognition. There will be no calling out of subjects. That will meet with dismissal from this class at once." That silenced the muttering beginning with in the lecture hall.

"Yes, you, the blond girl in second row, to my right, second seat from the isle." The little blond that Professor Swan was recognizing looked flustered.

"Uhh, Professor Swan, will we be discussing past-life regression?"

Professor Swan, smiled and looked down as if she were trying to not laugh out loud. "Is that a subject near and dear to you?".

"Well yes ma'am. You seem to have written the book on how to do that. I just wanted to know how hard it was to learn to do," answered the blond warming to the subject.

"I think what is so difficult to accomplish, as I wrote in that chapter, is gaining the complete trust of the subject and remaining in control of the emotional environment of the session." She answered pointedly. "Next is determining, to your satisfaction, the honesty of the subject. You must be comfortable with the reasons the subject wishes to be regressed."

Blondie continued, "Surely everyone would want to know about a past life time...?"

Professor Swan's voice was very serious, "It's been my personal experience that 7 out of 10 regressed are out to give themselves license to have a sexual affair with an individual they aren't married to, while married to someone else."

"Why would they need to be regressed for that?" The blond asked. There was a smattering of laughter in the lecture hall that was quickly silenced by a look from Dr. Swan.

_She's no nonsense. I like that._ Edward thought.

Professor Swan replied, "To ease guilt." Then breathlessly as if mimicking someone, "But we were married/lovers/priest/priestess in a prior life so it's OK to have sex in this lifetime even if we're married to other people." A look of disgust passed over her face, but quickly faded.

"Next question, please,"

"Have you ever been regressed?"

"Yes. Next question please."

Dr. Swan leveled her eyes with the lecture hall, "The next person to speak out of turn or without my personal permission, will be expelled from this lecture series and not readmitted until next term. Do I make myself clear?"

She looked around the large lecture hall, "Now, to continue. Next question."

Half of the classes' hands shot up. Edward's went up slower and wasn't raised as high as the others.

"You, with the messy hair." she was pointing directly at Edward.

He pointed to himself and mouthed, me?

"Yes, you. What's your question?"

"Not so much a question as a personal observation followed by a question." Edward managed to get out.

Dr. Swan, arched her eyebrows saying without speaking, "Well?"

Edward rose and soldiered on, "I've done a bit of 'ghost busting' and I've had totally different experiences with poltergeists than what you have described in your books. I was wondering why that is, that's all." He sat back down intimidated by Dr. Swan's stare.

"What's your name?" She asked Edward. He told her and she jotted it down on a pad that was next to her briefcase on the lecture table. "Come to my office after the lecture and see my secretary" was all she said to him.

"Next question?"

And so it went until the period ended. Edward wondered what he'd done wrong, but dutifully went to Dr. Swan's office and told her secretary his name. She told him to have a seat. Not five minutes later, Dr. Swan came breezing into her office.

"Oh good, Cullen, I'm glad you decided to see what you did wrong." She had a brilliant smile on her lips and in her eyes. "Please, won't you come into my parlor." She unlocked her office door, and opened it. "Take a seat and I'll be there in a minute."

She turned to her secretary seeming to have already forgotten about Edward, but he rose from his seat and walked into her office. What met his eyes astonished him. Three of the four walls were ceiling to floor bookcases that were jam packed with books and manuscripts. He wanted to run his hands over all the books, to see what hidden treasures were stored there, but since he felt he was in enough trouble – for reasons unknown – he'd have a seat as he'd been instructed.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Mr. Cullen. I would like to thank you for wanting to be in my lecture series, but what I don't understand is why. You are a recognized amateur with standing in the parapsychology world. You have more actual field time than even I do. There's not much you'll learn in this lecture. Wouldn't you rather wait until next semester and take the next series? I'll allow it and I'll give you full credit for this semester."

Edward started to speak, but she quickly held up one well manicured finger, indicating she wasn't finished, "This semester, you can be my lab assistant." She finished her sentence with a large smile and raised eyebrows.

Edward couldn't quite believe what he just heard, "Be your lab assistant this semester and receive credit?"

Dr. Swan nodded and spoke, "Yes, that's correct."

"I thought I was in trouble and you were going to kick me out of the class. Wow. You really know how to surprise a guy." Edward sat back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair thinking.

"I'd be the complete idiot my father thinks I am, Dr. Swan if I didn't take you up on it! Edward stood and extended his hand across her desk. She took it, but didn't turn it loose.

"I'm not really doing you any favors here, Edward. May I call you Edward?" she asked as an after thought, and after he nodded his consent she continued, "You may call me Bella or Isabella in private, but in front anyone else, and I mean anyone, it will be Dr. Swan, understood?" Again she waited for his acknowledgment before continuing, "You're going to catch a lot of flack not only from the students, but also from the staff in this department. And probably the rest of the school as well." Once again she paused to make sure he understood what she was saying. "You'll do all my leg work for me, as well as grade the 101 test papers and essays. Sorry. I know it's an awful job and one I'm so ready to hand off to someone else. It's been too long since I've had an assistant."

She finally released his hand and motioned for him to sit. "Now, what I want you to do is write down for me everything you can remember about your own personal experiences with poltergeists and hauntings. Please include any other psychic experiences you may have had over the years as well. Be sure to keep them separate. I want you to put them all into a 3 ring binder clearly labeled. Make sure you keep copies for yourself in a safe place as an insurance policy in case I decide to claim them as my own experiences." That comment last drew a tight smile that didn't quite make it to her eyes.

_She must have been accused of that before,_ thought Edward.

"You do know, don't you Dr. Swan, that I have a series of papers already written about everything you've just mentioned...?"

"Ah, yes. I'd forgotten Edward. Could you get me a set of those too please? Be sure to record it somewhere officially that you've given me a set."

So, ending the interview, Isabella... Bella... uh... Dr. Swan stood and walked around her desk until she was right next to Edward. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'd also like to ask you, if you would have dinner with me tonight..."

Edward's mouth dropped open and refused to close of it's own accord and he had to force it to do so.

Isabella laughed a tinkling laugh. "Well, would you like to? Have dinner with me, tonight? It's rude to make a lady ask twice Edward."

"Yeah, sure. When? Where?" Edward managed to get out.

"My house about 7:00. Do you know where I live?" Edward shook his head no. "Here, let me give you the address and simple directions."

Five minutes later, Edward left Dr. Isabella Swan's office for his apartment with detailed instructions on how to get to Dr., er Bella's house.

Edward was very fortunate that he didn't have to work while going to school full time. His grandfather had left him three quarters of his very large estate as he was his only grandchild. This was a something that had really hacked off his father, who felt he should have gotten everything. When the lawyers told Carlisle that he couldn't touch a penny of Edward's trust fund unless Edward gave both verbal and written permission for the withdrawal of funds as well as having it countersigned by the trustee, Carlisle had almost gone ballistic. Edward's grandfather knew his son all too well.

So when Edward decided to go to school and get some kind of an education, the trustee for his trust fund was tickled to grant him a rather large amount of money for each semester to cover housing, food, clothing, transportation, whatever he needed. It did not, however, cover tuition, as that was paid directly by the trust itself. All the school had to do was submit the necessary forms and like magic it was all taken care of. When Edward had his fortieth birthday, everything in the trust fund would go directly to him to do with as he saw fit.

Needless to say, Edward being an unmarried adult going to college, had gotten himself a very nice condo complete with a housekeeper/cook. She came in 4 times a week, cleaned and cooked up a bunch of food that she put into the freezer with instructions on how to heat it up. She'd leave a menu attached to the side of the fridge so he'd know what there was to eat.

He didn't have any other classes today, so all he had to do was go to the library and look some things up, take notes and come home. He had all his errands done by four. After he got back to the complex where his condo was located, he went for 100 laps in the indoor pool, then a slow jog around the indoor track in the gym. By the time he'd finished his exercise routine, it's was time to shower, shave and change with just enough time left over to stop and grab a couple of bottles of wine. He decided on getting one red, one white and a zinfandel.

At seven on the dot, he was ringing Dr. Swan's door bell.

~o0o~

. ?sid=10066&chapter=1

/author/DiniaSteel/stories/14982/Parapsychology-101/story

/works/1608206


	2. Chapter 2

**Parapsychology 101** **Chapter 2**

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is not only a published author, but is recognized as an up and coming amateur in the field of Parapsychology. He's going to college just so he can be enrolled in a class being taught by Dr. Bella Swan, who has become one of the most famous writers of books on the subject. She also happens to be Edward's hero. Who will be the teacher and who will be the student in the end?

**Warning:** Bella Swan is not a very nice person in this first story. She, however, has her reasons for being like she is which will be discovered in the sequels.

**Authors Note:****Parapsychology 101** is a re-work of a previously posted story by the same name. It became the first in a trilogy I call _Dark vs Light_. The second story is called _**Keeper of the Flame**_ and the third is named _**Carrying the Torch**_. I don't have a schedule yet for posting of the re-worked chapters, but as soon as my beta and I figure it out, it'll be posted. If I ever publish an e-book, this series will probably be the one that it happens to.

**~o0o~** **Chapter 2** **Dinner with Dr. Swan**

It took ringing the doorbell twice before Dr. Swan opened the door holding a telephone to her ear, listening intently to who ever was speaking. Dr. Swan was dressed in jeans and a Kings of Leon tee-shirt and no shoes. She actually looked like a college student herself. Dr. Swan motioned for Edward to come in and shut the door behind him. She indicated for him to follow her into the next room, where she pointed to a chair. Then holding up one finger, indicating just a moment, she turned and walked into the next room closing the door between the rooms.

Edward couldn't hear what was being said, but it didn't sound like Dr. Swan was very happy from her side of the conversation.

Moments after the talking stopped she came back into the living room. She stood in front of Edward and apologized for having to take that call.

"A small disagreement between me and the publisher of my latest book." she offered, but continued, " I see you brought some wine with you. I'm sure one of those will work. I've made a Boeuf Bourguignon." she examined the label of the red wine, "Ah, yes. This Shiraz will be perfect. Please bring the others and come with me."

Dutifully Edward picked up the remaining two bottles of wine and followed Dr. Swan into her kitchen. This room was larger than most people's whole apartments. All tile, stainless steel, wooden work tables and cabinets. In one corner was a small table with two chairs set up for a meal.

"Please, Edward. Have a seat. I just need to get a cork screw and a couple of wine glasses. Sorry, I didn't even think about a bottle of wine with our dinner. I'm pleased that you did."

She rummaged through a drawer, found the corkscrew, held it up victoriously, then walked over to the small table. Edward waited until she was seated, then he did so himself. Esme had been adamant about manners. Dr. Swan seemed impressed with his courtly mannerisms and smiled at him. "Why, thank you Edward".

"My pleasure, Dr. Swan."

"Bella, or Isabella tonight, please Edward. This is a casual setting and there is no one else present. Shall we?" she asked indicating that he should serve himself. Again, his breeding wouldn't allow him to serve himself first. Bella, accepted this with a nod of her head and expression of praise for his upbringing, "Manners, like so many things, seem to have passed into the mists of time. Thank you, Edward. Please thank your mother for me as well. She did an excellent job with you. Now, let's eat and enjoy this wonderful wine you've brought for us."

The dinner conversation was mostly about Edward and what had brought him into their shared interest of parapsychology. It seemed that their first experiences had both been as small children through dreams and also with seeing colors, or auras, around others. They then graduated into more personal matters. Bella seemed to be careful to not reveal too much about her background, while getting Edward to open up a great deal. This did not go unnoticed by Edward. He expressed his observation to her.

"I see that you are quite adept at getting others to open up to you Dr. Sw... Sorry, I mean Bella, while giving away practically nothing about yourself. Did that come from when you were in private practice interviewing patients?"

Bella smiled and nodded her head. "Good catch, Edward. Yes. I've never gotten over that training, and it's come in very handy when interviewing people who've witnessed, or thought they'd witnessed psychic phenomenon. They are usually very impressionable individuals and when they think you should know what you're doing, they will tend to agree with you even if they've not seen what you think they have. It was very frustrating to me when I first started interviewing for my research. You have to be so damned careful and ask just the right questions in just the right way to have any validity."

"Yes, I understand that Bella." _It seems so strange to call her_ _that..._ "I've had my share of pitfalls when I was doing my own meager investigating, and I've only just written a couple of papers, and all from my own observations. I can understand how you'd have to be more careful when writing something that will be published. I do know that the academic community can be hostile to anything they don't consider 'scientific'." Edward remembered his own minor brushes with those in academia, "Those people are sharks!"

Bella laughed genuinely. "Oh, that they are. The only thing that saved me was my psychiatric training and personal experiences. If I had not experienced so much psychic activity in my youth, I would have thought myself delusional. That was what actually got me studying the mind and how it can be fooled. _Group Minds_ are fascinating and actually quite easily influenced, but enough of that. I have a double purpose for asking you here tonight Edward." Bella explained as she rose and began to clear the dishes from the table.

"Speaking of papers, I have the copies of the ones I've written for you in the car. Please remind me to bring them in after we cleaned up the dinner dishes. Then we can talk about them and I'll happily answer any questions you might have about them."

Edward picked up his plate and a couple of severing dishes and followed Bella to the kitchen sink, thinking that now, the crux of the invitation was upon him.

"Oh, thank you Edward. Again, your breeding is paying off." She indicated that he should just put the dishes and serving bowls on the counter and not to worry about them. Would you mind grabbing our wine glasses and following me into my study?" With a 'there's a good boy' smile on her face while she retrieved the half full bottle of Shiraz from the counter and walked through another swinging door and down a short hall way.

The whole time Edward had been in Bella's presence he'd tried to see if he could 'hear' her or even pick up anything from her. At times, he was sure he knew what she was thinking but immediately dismissed it. Some of the thoughts were downright hostile and yet they seemed so carnal it was hard to understand what he was getting.

The room into which they entered was easily as large as the kitchen area, only this room was even more cozy in that the walls, all four of them, were covered with book shelves similar to the ones in her office. The door they'd entered through disappeared as it shut revealing yet another section of a bookcase. The only marked difference between it and others was the thin bar that ran across each shelf preventing the books from falling to the floor.

It was apparent that this was a working study due to the stacks of books on two tables as well as on the desk and the only indication Edward had seen of any real human quality that Dr. Swan... Bella, demonstrated. _Finally_. She was apparently very proud of this room in particular and the house in general. She was also warming up towards Edward and he was even beginning to pick up some lustful thoughts about him from her. _Interesting_. He was beginning to have his own lustful thoughts about Dr. Swan... Bella, himself.

"Sorry for the mess, but as you can see, this is where I work. It is organized chaos, I promise you." Bella's laughter was genuine.

"No worries, Bella. It looks much better than mine does!" Edward's study was total chaos, but not from working.

"Please sit Edward. I really need to ask you some questions, and some of them will be very personal. If you don't want to answer them, just say so, but if we're going to work together, I really need to know. I'd also like to try an experiment, but the questions are first." Bella moved the legal pad in front of her and searched for a pen which she finally found under some loose papers.

"First, do you have any psi abilities?" She'd arched her eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes, some. There are people who are just open and easy to read. I used to think I was just able to read people, but when I was tested it turned out I was fairly psychic." It wasn't that he didn't trust Dr. Swan... Bella, but there were so many locked doors he could sense in her mind that he wanted to wait and see if anything opened before he gave her more information.

"Yes, I know how high you tested. Oh, don't look so surprised. You didn't think I wouldn't recognize your name? I knew you applied for this lecture series. I always check over who's supposed to come to them, just in case there's a ringer, you know." She looked a little abashed by her disclosure.

Maybe, maybe my fears are unbounded. "Yes, I did test very high. Why?" It was Edward's turn to arch his eyebrows.

"I've never had anyone in any of my classes test as high as you did. You're not just psychic, are you Edward? You're _very_ psychic." Tapping her teeth with her pen, "You could almost be a mind reader, if you were more confident about what you, erhm, hear. Unless I missed my guess." Bella looked very confident in her evaluation of Edward's psi abilities and continued, "Knowing what others are thinking is not the limit of your abilities either, is it Edward?"

Laughing, "You're not a slouch yourself, Bella. What level did you test at? I'd bet you're probably even higher than I am, but you've had to learn to block out almost everything with the exception of who or what you're looking for."

"You're very good Edward. Yes. You are correct." Bella didn't look like she was enjoying her disclosure.

"Now, my next question for you... Have you ever made love to anyone whose psi abilities were on the same par as your own?" Bella's eyes were very intent and she assumed the appearance of someone who was listening very carefully.

Edward smiled brightly knowing what was coming next. "No, not yet."

"Do you understand the possibilities of what would come while doing that Edward? To be able to blend minds while in the actual act of physical love? What an absolute turn on that would have to be!"

Bella, being all business asked, "Would you like to?"

"What are you suggesting, Dr. Swan?" Edward had a little hope, but would never have dreamed that maybe...

"I'm not suggesting anything, Edward. I'm proposing that you and I perform an experiment. I want to see what it's like to have sex, make love, whatever you're comfortable calling it, with someone near my psychic level." She didn't look like there was any real attraction in her eyes. To Edward she looked like she was ordering dinner.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea, Dr. Swan." He was deliberating between using her title and her name, as well as wishing he'd put his tape recorder in his pocket like he intended to. He really needed to learn to listen to his intuition more. "And I'll tell you why," Edward continued. "Due to your position, you'd have to be very careful who you did that 'experiment' with. Most people need some sort of emotional attachment with someone..."

Edward didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence. Bella stood up while he was talking and walked around her desk and was standing in front of Edward, between him and the desk. She put her finger to his lips to stop him.

"I'm not suggesting anything Edward; I'm flat out asking you to make love to me".

~o0o~

. ?sid=10066&chapter=2

/author/DiniaSteel/stories/14982/Parapsychology-101/story

/works/1608206/chapters/3537119


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Regarding parapsychology and psychism, I do have some small knowledge on the subject. However, with that said, let me continue by saying this is a work of fiction, and as such certain "artistic license" is allowed. I would like to know, always about other's experiences.

~o0o~

Parapsychology 101

Chapter 3

**You Want What?**

It was a good thing I was not drinking anything because I would have spewed it out. "You want me to make love to you!?"

"Well don't make it seem like such a task Edward. I can feel you're very much attracted to me" her voice was getting higher as she completed the sentence. Indignation filled her mind.

"Edward think about this logically. Have you ever made love with someone whose _psi_ levels are as high as yours?" Edward shook his head no indicating he had not. "Ok. Just imagine what that would be like Edward! I've dreamed about finding another psychic as controlled as you are. Don't you find that exciting?"

"I can't make love to you Dr. Swan. I'm your student for Christ sake!" he looked up at her unbelieving what he was hearing. "I could get expelled and you, you could get fired – even if you have tenure! He sputtered.

Changing tactics, "Don't you find me attractive?" Dr Swan, Bella asked poutingly.

When she stuck out her lower lip Edward found himself wanting nothing more than to suck it into his mouth...

She then leaned down allowing the neck of her tee shirt to fall open revealing her beautiful large breasts that weren't encumbered by anything. Edward couldn't help his eyes from being glued to them. She knew exactly what she was doing. He knew it too, but he was fast reaching the point where he just didn't give a shit!

Bella pressed her soft lips to his allowing the tip of her tongue to to dart out and move along his lower lip, then he parted his own lips ever so slightly and she worked her tongue into his mouth; it was all over.

Edward pulled her into his lap not breaking their kiss. It deepened; their tongues warring for dominance. The next thing he knew he was standing and carrying Bella into her bedroom. He didn't bother to wonder how he knew exactly where that room was, or even why he stood in the first place. He just knew it was the thing that needed to be done.

As Edward laid her upon the bed, he suddenly realized what had happened. She'd been directing him, psychically. _That shit was going to stop_.

His turn.

He stood above her and gazed down upon her. _**Take off your clothes**__,_ he silently commanded. Bella got a dreamy look in her beautiful big brown eyes and her fingers went for the hem of her tee shirt and pulled it off over her head, next she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her skinny jeans wiggling out of them. Now all she had on was her a thong. _**Stop**_, he mentally commanded and she did so with a slightly bewildered look on her face.

Edward continue to just stand there watching her. He wanted to see how long it would take before she realized he'd taken the initiative. Finally he saw the knowledge coming into her eyes.

"You just...you just..." she stammered out.

Edward nodded, almost in question, "I just what?"

"You took control. You projected your will on me!" Her voice was a mixture of being pissed and full of wonder.

"Yes, I did. Did it upset you?" Bella's mouth worked with nothing coming out, "How do you think it felt when I realized you'd done the same thing to me. It's not something that should be done to another human. It's almost like black magic, Dr. Swan! You took my free will away!" He was shouting by the time he'd finished. Edward spun around and left her laying there on the bed, went into the kitchen grabbed the two remaining bottles of wine and left her house.

He could hear her yelling to him to come back. He was too pissed to do it though.

He couldn't know for sure if it was himself, or if it was her.

Edward hadn't gotten two blocks away when his cell phone started ringing. "What?" he answered very curtly because he was pissed.

Of course it was her. "I'm sorry." Please come back; let's talk about this. I promise to behave myself." Bella practically begged. He pulled to the curb and turned the engine off.

"Why should I? I'm not a lab rat, Dr. Swan. I am not only an adult, but a man with feelings and thoughts of my own. I will not allow you, or anyone else for that matter, to put thoughts in my head without my knowledge or permission."

"Please Edward. Please. Let's talk. I promise I will behave." She allowed emotion to creep into her voice. He'd not heard any emotion there before.

"I don't know Isabella. I'm very pissed off at you. How could you betray my trust like that?" Edward massaged his temples; something that he dis unconsciously when he was very stressed or extremely angry.

"Ok. I'll come back, but the first time I feel that you're trying to use me, I'm leaving again and never coming back. Not even to your lectures. I'll change departments or whatever I have to do..."

Isabella pleaded, "You won't need to do that Edward. Just come back and let's talk, as two adults. Person to person. It'll be an entirely new and different experience for me, but I'll try. Please come back. It would be wonderful to have someone to talk to and someone that I can share my psychic experiences with."

Edward had already started the car and was pulling out and into a driveway to turn around. "Ok. I'm on my way back."

He pulled up into her driveway but before he could turn the ignition off, the garage door was opening. She was standing inside motioning for him to drive his car into her garage and park. Edward sat there for a few moments trying to decide what to do. He looked at the sky and it did look threatening, but decided against it thinking maybe it might be something subtle she was trying on him. He somehow managed to open the car door, turn off the engine and remove the keys in almost one movement. Then he locked the doors, and walked into the open garage.

"Why didn't you pull in here and park Edward?"

"Just in case I might need to make another quick get away" he replied and left it at that.

He followed her into her house. The doorway from the garage led through her utility room and pantry area and through a swinging door into her kitchen.

She asked "Would you like to sit at the kitchen table?"

"I think that would be a great idea since I guess that would be considered tp be the closest to a neutral area in your house."

For the next several hours, they talked like two adults who were getting to know each other. It was actually fun. They finished off the Shiraz and Edward went out to the car and retrieved the remaining two bottles of wine he'd brought. By the time he realized it was late, he was well into his cups.

Bella was giggling. "You can't drive in your condition Edward. Stay and sleep on the couch in my study."

She lead him into the study and before he realized it he was on the couch trying to get the room to stop spinning. The next thing he knew his mouth was being covered by Bella's and their tongues were warring, once again, for superiority. Before he realized it, he was hovering over her body staring down at her. Her expression was nothing but lustful and he knew his own mirrored hers.

Edward slowly lowered himself down to where he was covering her small body. _She feels so good in the all the right places_. He started to kiss her again, but stopped himself.

"We can't do this. If you weren't my teacher we might be able get away with it, but the fact remains that you are. I'm sorry." He stood up and staggered out of her house. She stood in the doorway looking disappointed, but that wasn't the half of it. He was horny as hell now and would have to take a long, hot shower when he got back to his apartment to relieve his problem.

~o0o~


	4. Chapter 4

Parapsychology 101

Chapter 4

Surprise

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is not only a published author, but is recognized as an up and coming amateur in the field of Parapsychology. He's going to college just so he can be enrolled in a class being taught by Dr. Bella Swan, who has become one of the most famous writers of books on the subject. She also happens to be Edward's hero. Who will be the teacher and who will be the student in the end?

**Warning:** Bella Swan is not a very nice person in this first story. She, however, has her reasons for being like she is which will be discovered in the sequels.

**Authors Note:** Parapsychology 101 is a re-work of a previously posted story by the same name. It became the first in a trilogy I call _**Dark vs Light**_. The second story is called _**Keeper of the Flame**_ and the third is named _**Carrying the Torch**_. I don't have a schedule yet for posting of the re-worked chapters, but as soon as my beta and I figure it out, it'll be posted. If I ever publish an e-book, this series will probably be the one that it happens to.

~o0o~

EPOV

Edward completely expected to receive notification from the University's administrative offices telling him that not only had he been expelled from Dr. Swan's lecture series, but the department in general, as well as to not ever apply for any of the other lectures or classes within it. When there wasn't one, he was perplexed. He decided the best thing he could do at this point was to just go to the lecture as if nothing happened and see what Dr. Swan had to say or do about it.

As it turned out Dr. Swan acted no different in class than she had before.

"I have an announcement to make. Edward Cullen has been invited, and has agreed to be my research assistant for the duration of this lecture series."

Looking directly at Edward, "Please come to my office after class and we will discuss what your duties are for this semester."

Edward nodded, indicating that he'd be there. It was with a great deal of trepidation that Edward entered Dr. Swan's office. He was braced for anything; his barriers up.

Bella was very civil about the whole affair.

"Edward, relax. I understand what you were doing. You were being the adult and being strong for both of us. I'd be lying if I tried to tell you that I have no attraction to you. It's like a magnet keeps pulling me to you. I know you feel it too, so I will understand if you'd prefer not to be my assistant this semester. However, if we could keep our time together here in the office only and during my office hours, we won't have the temptations we would in private." She looked at Edward with a mixture of emotions playing across her features. Emotions that also chased through her mind. _Edward hovering above her with lust filled eyes...__**enough of that**_. He clamped his barriers down again, hard.

"Bella, I don't know if it's advisable for us to spend any time together at all. Our attraction to each other is so strong," Edward confessed. "I was smitten with you before I even met you. You've been my hero ever since I read the first book you wrote. You know all this already, Bella. You can read me like a book, and I'm getting to where I can read you too. You've been trying to keep me_ out_ just as I have with you. I have built a wall between us now, so you won't be able to work me as easily as you did Friday night.

Running his hand through his hair, he continued, "The problem is that I don't trust you now, Bella. I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully trust you again. If my trust is important to you, we can work on it, but if it's not, that's ok too."

_I've fallen in love with this tiny woman, but can't let her know this. She'd use it against me. I love her, but I don't trust her._

Looking at Edward with a certain sadness in her liquid brown eyes, "I do understand Edward, and you have every right not to trust me. I don't know if I care enough right now to want to work on building that trust back. It's something only time will tell."

She moved a legal pad in front of her and picked up a pen that she tapped against her teeth. "Ok. Let's set up a schedule for working. I really don't want to do it all here in the office; I have a space dedicated to me at the library that we can work in also. It's fairly public and if we keep the hours normal, we'd never be alone enough to fool around." The last brings a smile to her lips.

I nod to her my agreement to the suggestion. "What days and hours do you propose? I do have other classes that I need to attend to so we'd need to work around that too."

Soon we're deep into scheduling, and have a tentative one worked up for the semester.

"Now remember Edward, you don't need to attend any of the lectures this semester unless you'd like to, but I'd really like it if you did." Then she seemed to remember something, "Actually, there will be one or two that I could really use your help in. Let me check the syllabus for those dates."

As of now we have a complete schedule of our doing research and class working.

"There's one more thing I want to say Edward, before we end this meeting." She looks at me in all sincerity. "When you're no longer my student, I want us to explore what this is between us. Both emotionally and personally. How does that sound to you?"

I nod, "I would like that too, Bella."

_Maybe we can make this work out._

_If I had the ability to see auras I would be able to see how our's are mingling and flowing between us._ Sighing, _I can, however, feel it surrounding me and flowing through me._

_The attraction between us is so strong it's amazing to me that everyone can't see it. Yet it makes sense at the same time because Bella has a great deal of practice hiding what she's really feeling and I am learning quickly how to do the same myself._

The next few weeks for me are full of classes on psychology, math, English literature, history and Bella.

I finish the first semester on the Dean's List and receive a letter of congratulations from my Trust's handler, along with another very large check to cover my personal expenses for the next semester. I've managed to get 16 credit hours under my belt and intend to do the same this coming semester.

Bella and I have our last working meeting. She's asked me if I'd like to be her assistant again next semester, since we've managed to get so much done. The upcoming semester will deal more with the more practical side of parapsychology. This is something I've had more practical experience with; even more than Bella has.

"I'd like you to give a lecture to the class about your own experiences, Edward. It's so rare that there is anyone who's had practical experience and been in the field. The class would only benefit from your speaking. As you know, there is some very good potential in the group." She arches one of her eyebrows waiting for me to give her an answer.

"Can I think about it please? I don't think of myself as being a lecturer or a teacher. I have no idea what I would say... tell them, you know what I mean?" I was at sixes and sevens with her request.

True, there were some very good potentials in this upcoming class that could use the benefit of personal experience, but was I cut out for the type of attention that could bring about? I didn't know. I'd have to think about it away from Bella. She seems to have more faith in my abilities to do this than I ever could.

"Could it be done in an informal setting? I mean, to stand in front of the class...it's overwhelming to me." I confessed.

Bella smiled that little secret smile she had when she was really hiding something she didn't want to share. "Yes, Edward. Take some time and think about it. It's not as big a responsibility as you are making it out to be. They are supposed to be adults and able to make their own choices and decisions about what they want to believe. That was in the description of the lecture series and they all – including yourself – signed forms releasing the University of any associated problems.

This was one point that Dr. Swan and he'd always disagreed upon.

Edward felt that anytime you worked with the minds of others, especially within a group mind such as those formed in classes like these, you had a responsibility to not take advantage of them. It was very difficult to not project your own opinions as the only ones and ones that the class should make also. Group minds could be extremely helpful, or they could be very dangerous.

~o0o~

BPOV

_Edward is so Victorian with his views about sex, romance, love... you name it. There's no pretending that I am very attracted to the man. He is a couple of years older than I am and let's face it; he's beautiful. That just fucked hair, those broad shoulders, narrow waist and that beautifully formed ass of his that just begs to be bitten. Just thinking about him and the possibilities had my panties getting wet._

_It was disappointing when he put the brakes on our budding affair, but I am a patient woman. I will have him eventually and I will make him fall in love with me and then, I'll be able to use him how I want to and when I want._

_He is almost as powerful as I am, but I do have access to knowledge he doesn't. I will win! There can be no other outcome! I will win! I want him and I will have him!_

_In the mean time, he is an excellent research assistant, with the added advantage of his having actual experience in the field of parapsychology. Ghost Busting, as he calls it. _She chuckled dryly. _That damned movie tainted so many students. I practically had to beat that expression out of them. This is serious stuff._

~o0o~

Ending Notes: I can not emphasize enough what I owe my Beta, JoanOfArt; my pre-readers, buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, NanStew; and Gabby1017 for her back up on all things psychic. Couldn't and wouldn't do this with ya'll.


	5. Chapter 5

Parapsychology 101

Chapter 5

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is not only a published author, but is recognized as an up and coming amateur in the field of Parapsychology. He's going to college just so he can be enrolled in a class being taught by Dr. Bella Swan, who has become one of the most famous writers of books on the subject. She also happens to be Edward's hero. Who will be the teacher and who will be the student in the end?

**Disclaimer**: We all know who started this. I don't own Twilight, just borrowing the characters.

**Warning:** Bella Swan is not a very nice person in this first story. She, however, has her reasons for being like she is which will be discovered in the sequels.

**Authors Note:** Parapsychology 101 is a re-work of a previously posted story by the same name. It became the first in a trilogy I call _**Dark vs Light**_. The second story is called _**Keeper of the Flame**_ and the third is named _**Carrying the Torch**_. I don't have a schedule yet for posting of the re-worked chapters, but as soon as my beta and I figure it out, it'll be posted. If I ever publish an e-book, this series will probably be the one that it happens to.

~o0o~

Parapsychology 101

Chapter 5

Testing of Potentials

~o0o~

BPOV

About mid way through the second semester, it was time to start testing the potentials. Notices went up around campus that there would be interviews starting on the weekend, and that those interested need to be at the Psych building Saturday morning at 9:00 am. It's not surprising that we have over two hundred volunteers, since many of them will want to prove there is no such thing as ESP to begin with, while others will be staunch believers that there is. This is something I've had to deal with all of my life. I let Edward and my secretary deal with all those who've decided they'd like to try their hand at either proving or disproving ESP. It takes them about two weeks to get through the questionnaires...from the two hundred applicants they are now down to fifty potentials.

We start with the usual test using images and procedures that have proven to be quite accurate. The tester sits on one side of a table with a divider that prevents what is being done from being seen by the applicant sitting on the other side of the table.

A series of 5 images are drawn on one hundred cards. The image on each card is either a triangle, a square, wavy lines, a heart, or a circle. The simplicity of these images helps the tester to project and the receiver to see the simple objects better. The tester holds each card up in turn concentrating upon the image and asks those being tested to describe what image they see or pick up. The number of correct times the image is called helps to determine the psychic ability of the applicant.

From the fifty we've whittled down to, we end up with only 15 who possess any kind of demonstrable psychic abilities. Out of those 15, there are only two that show high psychic abilities. The thirteen who were left were given many more tests and used to help in the testing of others. Several more are winnowed out until there are only 10 left who've even come close to being psychic. I'll work with these individually to see if any improvement can be made to their test scores.

Those who score highest are taken to the next level, psychometry. This entails holding objects and telling where they came from, who held them or how they'd been used. Those who received the higher scores from this are moved on to yet another set of tests. And so it went with each succeeding test being more difficult than the previous.

Before we're done, however, I add two more to the group that has been accepted into the potentials. Jane and Alec Volturi are a set of twins who are rather young, 15 or l6 years old. They've already received basic testing through an agency off campus that advertises in various magazines for volunteers and therefore progress quickly to the same level as the original two from my test group. It is unusual to have two who are so young and are not of university age, but I've gotten all the necessary forms signed by their parents or in this case, guardians allowing this.

In my original testing group are Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock, who are from one of my classes and both really good. Alice is up to 97% correct in her future predictions and Jasper picks up on everyone's moods and then can change them 86% of the time.

It appears however, that Alice's predictions change as those involved change their minds. This makes sense in that every time someone changes their mind about what they want to or will do, it changes their personal future, as each and everyone of us have certain effects on the lives of those who are closest to us, this blip in their future is perfectly understandable. This is why "fortune tellers" should not be consulted unless they open with the caveat that the futures they see, are only good for the current path and that each decision made changes the future.

Jasper's talent is very interesting. His ability to influence moods could have uses in crowd control and possibly even in advertising. I'm anxious to test my theory. Jasper could be employable to either government agencies or private industry and I could act as his agent in obtaining these positions and would receive a percentage in acting for him. He really has the better potential for making money with his talent.

Alice would have potential also, but in the private sector and most probably in covert activities, but she seems to have a strong ethical streak in her personality that I don't think I can breech. Only time will tell. If I do, I could act as her agent as well. The potential of these two to make me a great deal of money is astounding.

The twins are extremely interesting. Jane is capable of taking pain away from people forty-five percent of the time and with work I feel strongly that she can improve that. There is one more way I want to test her ability but it's the opposite of how she's been demonstrating it. That would be to cause pain instead of taking it away. This ability would come in very handy when trying to get information from someone who doesn't want to give it.

Alec's presence has a disrupting effect on crowds of people. It's very much like Jasper's mood altering, but more like a dampening sensation. I want to try at least one experiment pitting the two against each other, without them being aware of what I'm doing. I want to take these four personally under my wing.

These four are extremely exciting.

Unfortunately my time is currently limited due to the requirements of my daily schedule of classes and writing projects. I could do it with Edward's help, but that would mean that Edward would have to pretty much hold the lectures. If the head of my department got wind of a non-degreed individual doing the lectures, no matter how talented, they would surely raise hell and probably reprimand me and that would influence my tenure. He could however, on a very limited basis act as my substitute, if I get him registered as one. It's up to the teacher who will act in their absence and it could work. Just getting Edward to do it would take manipulation on my part. I could do it though, and it looked like the only way I would be able to accomplish what I want to do.

I wasn't too sure how Edward would take running the class in my absence. _He was such a boy scout, a real Dudley Do-Right. He might even run to administration and tell them. I'd have to give this some real thought. Hmmm. The only other way I could think of was just working with these four after class and have Edward there to testify to the validity of the test results. I could use him for taping the sessions also. That would fall into the brief of an assistant. Yes, that's what I could do. But! Could I trust him to not try and stop me? Decisions. Decisions._

I took my opportunity during one of our work sessions in my office. "Edward, I want to work extra with the four really standout potentials. I need you there to tape and witness the test results. We need to work that into our schedules."

"Honestly Bella, I'm strapped for time as it is. Exactly when and how long, did you have in mind?"

_Edward has gotten more comfortable calling me Bella. I much prefer that to his calling me Dr. Swan. It just wasn't personal enough coming from him. I need him more emotionally invested with me and with my project. He's turned out to be more of a challenge than I had originally thought. I love a good challenge! I always win!_

EPOV

Bella and I spend another 20 or 30 minutes going over our schedules and we both are as happy as possible with the times and places we would do this special work with the four best potentials. _I really don't understand how Dr. Swan, er Bella, is going to do what she wants to. I have this nagging feeling that she's progressing much too quickly. _Sigh_. For someone who has an advanced degree in psychology she's not taking this work seriously enough about the effect it can have on a person's mind and emotions. I'm glad she wants me to monitor the test results as well as when she's working with them. I think I'll have to run interference for them. _Sigh_. I really really hate this._

Mary Alice Brandon's POV

_I feel very excited about Dr. Swan asking me to participate in these further tests and that she wants to work personally with me! I have a feeling that something very special is about to happen, and I have a strong feeling about that Jasper too. There is just something about him that's so sexy! I'll have to watch carefully if anything is going to happen between us. (_Giggling_ .) Hmmm. I'm hungry. Snack Shop! That's where I need... want to go. I hate all these stairs! Going to have to start using the elevator – if it doesn't take forever._

Finally reaching the bottom floor and pushing her way through the exit to the Psych building, she shifts her backpack and trudges the two blocks to the Snack Shop. It's about two in the afternoon and she's missed lunch she realizes. _No wonder I'm hungry! I really need to find out what I can about Jasper. Funny, I don't recall seeing him in my future. Maybe he's blocking. That would make sense._

Alice continues through the food line grabbing a Dr. Pepper and salad with some Italian dressing. She reaches the cashier and starts digging in her backpack looking for her wallet. As Alice is thinking about Jasper, he comes up to her as she's standing in line and taps her on the shoulder. Alice turns her head and looks at him smiling. She knew the minute he touched her it was Jasper and she had a bright flash of the two of them doing all kinds of fun things together ending with them making the most intense love ever. _Now we're cooking!_

"Hello Jasper. What'cha doing here? You hungry too?" Alice asks as she looks back to the cashier to receive her change.

Very quietly so only Alice can hear him, "Yes, I missed lunch just as you did." He looks over his shoulder and points to a table that has a backpack and tray with food sitting on it. "I saw you come in and thought I'd ask you if you'd like to sit and talk with me while we eat?" Jasper was blushing and ducks his head so that the last part of his sentence wasn't too easy to hear. He then looks up at Alice with an expression that's filled with anxiety.

_How could any woman deny this man anything?_ "Sure Jasper! I'd love to sit and talk to you." She starts to pick up her tray, but Jasper is quicker. He picks it up and walks away. "Awww, that's so sweet" Alice says, talking to his back, grinning from ear to ear. _This is the start of something very special! God! He's so beautiful!_

Alice follows Jasper to his table and notices that he doesn't set her tray across from his but right next to it so she'll have to sit there, unless she moves it herself. She has more flashes of what's to come between the two of them. It's then that she has flashes of the same scene twice but with different scenarios and both involving Edward Cullen. In one, the three of them are laughing and having a great time while in the second, Edward is kneeling next to Jasper who's laying on the floor with blood seeping from his eyes and ears. Alice is hysterically screaming at Edward to do something. As a result of the vision's impact upon her, Alice stumbles when the second and last vision flashes before her. Jasper sees that Alice is about to fall and catches her.

"Alice! What's wrong?"

"Jasper, I just had a flash of our futures and something wonderful or terribly wrong is going to happen involving us and Edward Cullen. I don't know when it's going to happen, because...I don't know. It feels like someone needs to decide upon a course of action and that decision can lead to what I just saw" Alice explains, and proceeds to tell him about the two separate visions with the common thread. She has tears in her eyes as she explains the last one.

"Ok, I can definitely understand why you're upset! And you're sure we're with Edward Cullen?" Jasper asks. As he's asking, Jasper is also pulling Alice to his chest folding his arms around her protectively. _She's so perfect. She fits right under my arms perfectly, and what she feels... I've never felt such strong emotions from anyone like this before._

~o0o~

**Ending Notes:** I can not emphasize enough what I owe my Beta, JoanOfArt; my pre-readers, buggins74, AnakinsRealMom, NanStew; and Gabby1017 for her back up on all things psychic. Couldn't and wouldn't do this with ya'll.


	6. Chapter 6

~o0o~

Parapsychology 101

Chapter 6

Alec and Jane

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is not only a published author, but is recognized as an up and coming amateur in the field of Parapsychology. He's going to college just so he can be enrolled in a class being taught by Dr. Bella Swan, who has become one of the most famous writers of books on the subject. She also happens to be Edward's hero. Who will be the teacher and who will be the student in the end?

**Disclaimer**: We all know who started this. I don't own Twilight, just borrowing the characters.

**Warning:** Bella Swan is not a very nice person in this first story. She, however, has her reasons for being like she is which will be discovered in the sequels.

**Authors Note: **Parapsychology 101 is a re-work of a previously posted story by the same name. It became the first in a trilogy I call _Dark vs Light_. The second story is called _Keeper of the Flame_ and the third is named _Carrying the Torch_. I don't have a schedule yet for posting of the re-worked chapters, but as soon as my beta and I figure it out, it'll be posted. If I ever publish an e-book, this series will probably be the one that it happens to.

~o0o~

Chapter 6

Alec and Jane

**Bella**:

_So today the Twins are coming in. Hmm. I need to see what they consider to be wrong, and we'll go from there. I'll have to be sure and caution them not to say anything to their guardian about these special training sessions too. But first things first, as the saying goes._

Bella had no intention of including Edward in the meeting with Jane and Alec because he wouldn't like the direction she was going to suggest the twins take. What she was most interested in was seeing if Jane could produce pain in someone, which was the opposite of what she had demonstrated in taking pain away. It should just be the opposite end of the stick. The negative side of anything was easier to achieve, always. Why Jane probably never tried it on her own is the silly notion that it's wrong to use one's power in any negative way. Use of power is just that. If one has a penchant for it, use it. Regardless of the consequences.

What was it her father used to say? "Use it or lose it." Of course he wasn't referring to psychic abilities. He never encouraged her to use her abilities, in fact, he strongly discouraged their use. The one and only time Charlie had ever laid his hands on her was the one time he knew she'd used her ability. But, that was years and years ago, and he'd never be able to do that again. Best forgotten. It did make her much more cautious these days not to let anyone ever know what she was doing or even really thinking. Honesty only seemed to get you into trouble with normals!

**The Twins**:

Alec and Jane arrive on time with their guardian, Marcus Volturi. The boy, Alec is only slightly taller than his twin, and that is really the only apparent difference at first glance. They both look much younger than their 15 years with short light brown hair. Jane's is just a tiny bit lighter than Alec's. Their eye coloring is such a dark brown it appears black. _I can see why they can be unnerving when you first see them, _Bella suppresses a shudder. Their guardian, Marcus has eyes that are same black coloring. _There must be a blood connection there too_, Bella thinks.

"I was wondering, Marcus, if there is a blood relation between you and the twins?"

"Yes, there is Dr. Swan. Most people miss it because of their hair coloring, but they are my niece and nephew. Their parents were killed in an airplane crash when they were 2 years old. My wife and I have raised them as our own." Marcus smiles as he tells Bella this. His surface thoughts are of the twins as babies and how sweet they both were, and still are, in his mind.

Bella then asks the question of talent, "Do you share the same talents as the twins do Marcus?"

"No, but I can accurately gauge people's moods."

"I see here from the testing results that Alec's presence has a disrupting effect on crowds of people. This is very much like another potential I have from one of my classes which is mood altering, but Alec seems to have more of a dampening sensation. I want to try a couple of experiments using both Jasper and Alec, but without them knowing about the other. It's called a _blind_ experiment. Then I compare the results I get from the two of them. I have an assistant who'll keep track of the time line, and be in another room with Jasper while I guide Alec. Would you be agreeable to this experiment?"

"I think so, I can't see any reason not to. I would like to be present if it won't cause any conflicts." Marcus says.

Bella definitely doesn't want Marcus present, but hides this well, she manages to pass it off as worry about keeping the results clean. "I don't think it'd be advisable, Marcus; I think it might alter the results. I swear I'll not do anything that will harm Alec in any way or manner.

Marcus signs the waiver for Alec.

Bella then moves on to Jane. "According to the early test results, Jane is capable of taking pain away from people 45% of the time and with work I feel strongly that she can improve that with some experiments I have in mind to try with Jane. I have a couple of colleagues who suffer from Crohn's disease which is extremely painful. Again, I want to perform these experiments as blinds. My assistant will be in another room with one or both of my colleagues without them being aware of why they are waiting for me. At a set time I'll ask Jane to exercise what I've set forth for her and then we'll see what the results are. Will you agree to this, again without you being present?"

"I don't think you have anything but the twins welfare at heart, so I'll sign the waiver for Jane's experiments also." Marcus agrees.

"Thank you Marcus, and yes, I only have the twins welfare in mind. If I'm successful in my findings, their futures will be secured in well paying private sector jobs using their talents. I get requests all the time from various agencies for just these types of talents." Bella is very pleased and can't wait to set up the first experiment.

"So, now if you don't mind, I'd love to be able to talk with the twins alone. You know, just to get to know them, and for them to know me. Can you come back in say, an hour? That should give us plenty of time to talk a little for the first time." Bella smiles most enchantingly and also sends out her most compelling thoughts of confidence and friendliness. Of course Marcus succumbs.

~o0o~

_Alone at last._

Alec and Jane are sitting quietly waiting for Bella to begin. She shuffles papers around on her desk to give herself time to see what kind of read she can get on each in turn. Neither Alec nor Jane have any real moral levels. They are a blank slate.

"Would you two like to have a secret with me?" She reads them and they have many secrets and never share anything with Marcus about anything. _That's a relief. I can tell them what I'd like to try, and in doing so, I can determine if they will have any problems trying it._

"Ok, now this is to be our secret and if you're successful, you'll know great power and wealth, I promise you."

Bella then begins to layout the experiments she wants to try with them each. They are both eager to begin, but Bella tells them, she has to set up the other end, and if it's not controlled, it won't mean anything to prospective employers. This is of course a lie, but the children don't know any better. These "controlled" experiments are for Bella's own research material and have nothing to do with anything potential employers would be interested in. Results will be all they'd care about.

After Marcus comes back to pick up the twins, Bella sits down in her office and begins to think through how she wants this to work. The more she thinks about everything, the more dollar signs she sees coming toward herself as the twin's agent. She cares very little about what could happen to Jasper or anyone else she uses for the twins to exercise their gifts against.

~o0o~

Bella is very excited, today is the day that she's going to observe the first experiment with Jane to see if she can cause pain. Bella had finally figured out that she didn't need to involve Jasper at all. All she needs to do is to position Jane at a window and pick out one of the many people who are sure to be either sitting on the lawns, or just walking past, then suggest to Jane that she cause that particular person extreme debilitating pain.

Bella explains to Jane what she'd like to try. Jane gets a little smile on her face and Bella reads from her mind that Jane has already tried this little experiment on her own with some small success. _Ok. This will prove very interesting_. "Now Jane, see that young healthy looking boy in the red sweater sitting down there?" Jane nodded. "Let's see what kind of response you can get from him."

Jane nodded again and widens her eyes just a tiny bit. Bella then watched the young man she'd picked for Jane. The results were stunning. No sooner had Bella turned her head back to the window and the young man below, he was clutching his head and writhing in apparent agony. Looking back at Jane now, Bella noted that Jane's eyes went completely black.

"Jane, Sweetie, that's enough. We don't want to kill him." Bella then looked back out the window seeing 4 or 5 people running to the aid of the young man now silent and still on the ground. She made a mental note to see if he lived or not. This process would need a lot of practice to see what kind of control Jane had and how many people she could affect at one time.

"That's enough for today Jane. You did very well. I'll check with the hospital later to see what they think happened to him. Next time, I want to film the whole process."

"Alec, your turn dear. Come here to the window. What I want you to do is to try and removed all feeling, sight, hearing, all of it from someone down there." Just a moment, I want to get my camera. I didn't want to miss this opportunity like I did with Jane's first attempt. Turning the video camera on, Bella asks Alec "Have you attempted to render people deaf, blind and mute before Alec?" The boy shook his head no. Bella turned the camera on and told Alec to pick someone out so she could train the camera on that person. Alec pointed to a young girl standing in the middle of a group of others talking very animatedly.

Bella trained the camera on the girl and watched fascinated, as she seemed to freeze where she was. Bella let this go on about about 30 seconds, and then asked Alec to release the girl and keep the film running. It was remarkable. The moment Bella had asked Alec to release the girl, she began screaming in terror. She turned off the camera and reviewed what she'd recorded.

Alec and Jane both exhibited control. Her next experiment would be to see how many people they could affect at one time. This was enough for today; her time with the twins was almost up.

"Do you think you both could arrange to come back in a couple of days? I want to lay out further tests for us to try."

Both of the twins nodded enthusiastically. Ok. I'll clear it with your uncle for more visits.

Just then, there was a knocking on the door to the space they were working in. "Come in. Hello Marcus. We've just finished up for today. Would it be possible bring to the twins back in a few days?"

"I don't see any reason why not," looking that the twins, "do you want to come back?"

Both Alec and Jane nodded enthusiastically.

Marcus chuckled. "I guess that's your answer Dr. Swan. I think they like you."

"Well I know it's mutual," smiling affectionately at the twins. "Ok, then. I'll check my schedule and see when I have some more open time. Thank you Alec, Jane. We'll see you both in a couple of days then." The Twins left with their uncle and Bella sat down at her laptop and began to type up what she'd observed today. She was very excited but knew she'd need to do more testing and under a little more controlled environment with documentation to back everything up.

She sat back in the chair and smiled to herself.

~o0o~

Ending Notes: I can not emphasize enough what I owe my Beta, JoanOfArt and my pre-reader NanStew. Couldn't and wouldn't do this with ya'll.


	7. Chapter 7

Parapsychology 101

Chapter 7

Reincarnation 101

**Summary:** Edward Cullen is not only a published author, but is recognized as an up and coming amateur in the field of Parapsychology. He's going to college just so he can be enrolled in a class being taught by Dr. Bella Swan, who has become one of the most famous writers of books on the subject. She also happens to be Edward's hero. Who will be the teacher and who will be the student in the end?

**Disclaimer**: We all know who started this. I don't own Twilight, just borrowing the characters.

**Warning:** Bella Swan is not a very nice person in this first story. She, however, has her reasons for being like she is which will be discovered in the sequels.

**Authors Note:** Parapsychology 101 is a re-work of a previously posted story by the same name. It became the first in a trilogy I call _**Dark vs Light**_. The second story is called _**Keeper of the Flame**_ and the third is named _**Carrying the Torch**_. I don't have a schedule yet for posting of the re-worked chapters, but as soon as my beta and I figure it out, it'll be posted. If I ever publish an e-book, this series will probably be the one that it happens to.

~o0o~

Chapter 7

Reincarnation 101

One of the informal get-togethers that Dr. Swan sponsored was held in the Student Union Building's coffee shop. Tonight's discussion group was on reincarnation both for and against. Dr. Swan saw to it that those who held the discussions were considered tops in the study of the possibility of reincarnation.

This particular evening, the guest speaker Dr. Swan invited, was a middle aged woman who seemed very commonplace with an unassuming personality.

About 35 students and a sprinkling of faculty were present. _Funny how they manage to be on time for these informal discussions and not regular classes_, Bella thought. She then stood and everyone in the immediate area quieted down.

"Is this everyone for tonight? Are we missing anyone that said they wanted to be here?" No one spoke up, so Bella continued.

"Group, I'd like to introduce you to Mrs. Weber. She is an ordained minister in the Unitarian Universal Church. She is here tonight to discuss with you the pros of reincarnation and what that might mean to you personally." Dr. Swan indicated to Mrs. Weber who stood up and immediately gave off a different feel.

Edward, lightly scanned Mrs. Weber. She was no longer the nondescript woman who'd been sitting there moments ago. This was a strong personality who'd broach no nonsense; an individual with strong moral convictions. Edward liked her right off. She knew who she was, where she was going and just where she'd been. He felt sure she'd have some surprises for the others there.

"Thank you Dr. Swan."

Standing, turning from Bella to face those assembled "Yes, I am an ordained minister, but I have no intention of trying to brainwash you into joining my church. Quite the opposite, I'm here to encourage you to _think_ for yourselves, hopefully, give you a broader view of the world, and a tool for thinking in a different way. To begin, I think I'll field questions from those of you gathered here tonight." She smiled at the group. Edward noticed that she seemed to have that ability to make you think she was speaking only to you.

The same blond who kept asking stupid...uninformed questions in the classroom had her hand up first. Mrs. Weber nodded to her. What was her name, ah yes, Tanya Denali. Lovely, but the way she held and dressed herself, she came off as rather easy sexually. She was far from cheap if Edward remembered correctly what he'd learned from Esme regarding clothing, and perfumes. Edward was sure if Dr. Swan was a male, Tanya would be the first to offer her, er, services.

"Mrs. Weber, do you personally believe that you are the reincarnation of someone?"

Mrs. Weber, looked levelly at the blond girl, "Miss..." Mrs. Weber looked to Bella, "Denali" Bella supplied.

"Miss Denali, do you have any idea what reincarnation is?" Tanya looked blank, "I thought not. Please sit down and listen, and don't ask questions on subjects you have no clue about."

She continued to Tanya "Do you own a computer?" Tanya nodded yes.

"Do you know how to conduct a Google Search?" Tanya nodded that she did.

"Fantastic, now look up 'reincarnation' and see what you get, but only after I'm finished speaking here tonight."

There was a smattering of laughter from those assembled.

"Now, to answer her question; yes I believe that I am the reincarnation of my Individuality which has manifest as the personality inhabiting the body you see standing before you." She looked at the rapt faces turned up to her.

"Can anyone tell me where the words personality and persona stem from?"

Not a peep was heard from the assembled group. The silence became so painful that Edward offered, "It comes from the Greek word, I think, meaning face. That each of us presents a face to the world."

Mrs. Weber smiled warmly at Edward, and turned to Dr. Swan saying, "Well, you have at least one in your class that has a brain." Then back to the group. "Yes, Mr..." she turned to Dr. Swan who supplied "Cullen".

"Mr. Cullen, very good. I can tell you've done a little studying yourself. Am I correct?"

Put on the spot, Edward nodded his head, "Yes Ma'am I have."

"Very good Mr. Cullen, hopefully you'll help me bail these others out of any holes they'll dig for themselves." Edward had to chuckle and nodded.

The usual stupid, rather uninformed questions were asked, but Miss Denali kept silent having been told off from the start. Edward really didn't like that young woman; there was something about her that he didn't trust. He hoped Dr. Swan was on her guard as well.

Mrs. Weber opened it up to the group that they could resume with their questions .

Alice Brandon stood, "My name is Alice Brandon. Can you explain so we mere mortals can understand just how reincarnation works? I've heard it has to do more with cause and effect than anything else. Is that true?"

"Very good question Ms. Brandon." Mrs. Weber beamed at Alice.

"Yes, reincarnation brings home the laws of cause and effect, and before anyone who _can't_ think asks, I shall endeavor to explain. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction – quite simply stated. In the parlance of reincarnation, the reactions to our actions is called Karma. Thus the admonishment to live apart and have no relationships other than those with your God or gods, as do Buddhist monks, as well in the solitary retreats of any faith you can think of.

If you kill someone in one lifetime, or some other lifetime, your life will be forfeit by another human. Now that doesn't necessarily mean you'll be killed. There are many ways that can make your life be forfeit. For instance, you might be compelled to spend your life in the service or unwilling, mind you, to another. It's all relative. It's according to what we each require for our own personal evolution."

Tanya couldn't contain herself any longer, "Evolution?" she scoffed. "What's that got to do with me?"

Mrs. Weber looked at Dr. Swan and shook her head. "How do you stand it Isabella?"

Bella just smiled at Mrs. Weber's comment.

"Yes, Miss Denali we are all evolving personally as well as collectively." Shaking her head, "My dear, do you ever think before you engage that lovely mouth of yours?" She said it so sweetly that it took Tanya a little while to be sure she'd been insulted.

"Yes, hopefully you will progress forward in the world and your personal evolutionary scale this lifetime and perhaps learn the lessons that you set for your own individuality to learn through the use of your personality." Mrs. Weber looked to the rest of those assembled.

Edward knew she was waiting for the next question that was related to what she'd just said. "How do we learn the lessons we set for ourselves?" Edward asked to keep the discussion rolling.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. Good question." Mrs. Weber complimented.

"How do we learn anything? How do we know if we try to touch fire, we..."

"...get burned." Was supplied by someone else other than himself, for which Edward was pleased.

"Yes. Very good. How else do we learn anything?" Mrs. Weber questioned.

No one said a word. Silence. You could have heard a pin drop.

Sighing to himself Edward started to offer the answer, but was silenced by another now familiar voice, "...through pain of some kind." It was offered by Jasper Whitlock.

Mrs. Weber located Jasper's location and beamed at him. "Oh, we have another who thinks for himself." She turned to look at Bella again. "Good for you Dr. Swan. That's at least three in your classes who are learning to think." Bella gave her a tight smile in return.

"Why is it we learn through pain?"

Edward read the surface thoughts of Tanya Denali "_I'd like to cause you some pain, Mrs. Weber_." and had to suppress a grimace.

He quickly supplied, "It's something that's been built into us through physical evolution. Trial and error."

Again, he was rewarded with a smile from Mrs. Weber and daggers from Tanya.

"Very good. Let's move right along. Mr. Cullen, Do you believe you were once a king or someone of great wealth and power?"

"I do believe I have lived before, but not as a king, or anyone of particular consequence to the world in general. I have been a shepherd, a woman, a farmer and a warrior just to state a few." Edward offered.

Mrs. Weber gave an approving nod. "Thank you again, Mr. Cullen. This was exactly the example I was thinking of. You must be a mind reader?"

Edward didn't acknowledge the question, but answered truthfully, "I have come to realize these on my own, Mrs. Weber. I practice meditation and I have been regressed."

Nodding to herself Mrs. Weber spoke with what looked to Edward like wistfulness, "Ah, regression. Again, you don't disappoint Mr. Cullen."

"Regression. Yes, it's one tool to get clues about previous lives. However, a strong word of caution about that process. It can be dangerous. If not done properly, it can damage the Personality. It's through the Personality that the true self, or Individuality, learns. It must be stressed here that _**who you were in a past life**_ is not of real concern. What is, however, are the lessons learned from and through that lifetime." Mrs. Weber searched the faces of her audience. "Any more questions?"

"Yes, do you do regressions?" It was Alice that spoke up now.

"Yes I do."

~o0o~


End file.
